


Pulling at the Heartstrings

by Heavens_Dynasty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi Keiji and Iwaizumi Hajime are so done, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anger, Angst, Arguing, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Coffee Shops, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dates, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heartbreak, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kageyama Tobio Swears, Kageyama Tobio is a Good Boyfriend, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, Loss of Trust, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Injuries, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Oikawa Tooru Being an Asshole, One-Sided Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, One-Sided Attraction, Partner Betrayal, Past Relationship(s), Play Fighting, Rivalry, Scheming, Secret Santa, Shimizu Kiyoko & Kageyama Tobio are related, Song based chapters, Tsukishima Kei Being an Asshole, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavens_Dynasty/pseuds/Heavens_Dynasty
Summary: Love. Hate. Betrayal. Hurt.Kageyama can feel himself being suffocated by all these feelings, they are like ropes that are being tied all around his body. Slowly crushing what is left of him. He can feel his bones break along with his spirit. All of this pain because he foolishly thought what he saw infront of him was the truth, when in reality everything was nothing but a lie. He had to learn the hard way that not everything is what it appears to be.( the new version of Heartmender. )





	Pulling at the Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making it better.
> 
> But like....??????
> 
> Hopefully you guys like this version. I may add a chapter title later.

The room was tense. Everyone was on edge, nearly toppling over from the accusation that was laid out. The third years could only watch as two of the second years were at each others throats. Nothing they have said calmed either party down. It only added to the fire that was already devouring them all. The same fire that was taking up all the oxygen and had everyone gasping for air. 

Just as the captain of the karasuno team was to put his foot down, the sound of skin against skin filled the air. A loud smack echoed off the walls of the gym. Eyes were blown opened with pupils shrunk in size from what they had just witness. A small clack could be heard as an object made just as a harsh impact with the floor. The room remained silent. It seemed like everything had stopped. Time, breathing, and any movements. After a minute it seemed like everything had sinked in. "Wai-"

"Forget I said anything. Forget I ever took interest in you. Forget everything. I'll be taking my leave now."

Multiple hands reached for the same person at the same time. Voices called for him but the latter didn't seem to care. Instead the doors of the gym door opened, allowing for the dim light of the evening to seep in. "-------!"

One last call, one last hand reached out in attempt to halt the person from leaving. But it was all in vain. The moment the person stepped foot out was the moment their faiths were sealed. When the doors closed it had sunk in how much of an error was committed. When the doors to the gym closed, they were never opened by the same person ever again. 

 

* * *

 

 

~ 4 years later ~

 

Kageyama sighed contently eyes gazing upwards at the sky. The sun was now setting over the horizon. Painting a marvelous picture in the sky. The white puffy clouds acting as an extra piece to the already magnificent masterpiece that was laid out in front of him. From his place on the floor, he could feel the coldness of the grass. it brushed against his cheeks as it swayed back and forth with the wind. A hand was intertwined with his, occasionally squeezing his, reminding him that this was all real. It also provided him with a sense of warmth that spread all throughout his body. Starting from the palm of his hand and ending at the tips of his toes. 

From the corner of his eye he could see someone laying besides him. Soft brown hair that swayed with the wind, a peaceful expression on his face, smiling up at something with eyes closed. It was Oikawa Tooru. The man was now four years older than before, now the age of twenty-two. Even after aging four years the man still managed to look handsome just like in his high school years. In fact it seemed like time made him even more appealing. Kageyama turned his head slightly to get a better look at Oikawa. Time had also healed them both. The rivalry they once had has faded. They went from enemies on the court to lovers. They went from not being able to stand each other to loving each other. 

Funny how time works. It amazes Kageyama how time can change people, settings, and circumstances all at once. Some things stay the same while others change. Truly amazing. 

"Like what you see Tobio?" Oikawa teased eyelids still closed and a warm smile on his face. 

"Shut up." Kageyama sat upwards cheeks tinted a soft pink. He looked towards a different direction. Avoiding making eye contact with his boyfriend who he could hear chuckling. The sound of rustling clothing filled the air as Oikawa tried sitting upwards. 

"We should head home. It's getting pretty late." Oikawa spoke. 

Kageyama nodded his head. The two of them stood up from their places on the ground. Oikawa dusted himself off from any dirt. What hadn't changed was the way he liked keeping an image. Kageyama will still find himself struggling with Oikawa's over the mount ego. Those days the raven would just walk away only to have Oikawa cling onto him begging for attention although Kageyama had given him a considerate amount. Well what he thought was considerate. "Did you have fun today my love?" Oikawa asked. 

"I did. Thank you." Kageyama gave a quick peck to Oikawa's lip. 

"Glad to hear." Oikawa intweriwned their hands once more. They then strolled over to Oikawa's car. 

Behind them, the sun was setting. The sky was becoming a darker shade of blue and only leaving a pastel painting around the last rays of the sun. The streets light came on one by one. Slowly illuminating the streets. 

Oikawa being the gentleman he was, opened the car door for Kageyama. Kageyama smiled at him before getting in. Right when he did, Oikawa closed the door and made his way to the drivers side. He got in with a soft sigh. He reached into his pocket and took out the keys to the car. Putting them in the slot he turned the car on. The engine made its usual sound when turned on. 

The drive home was peaceful. Soft jazz music was being played, kept at a low level of sound. Kageyama leaned all the way back in his seat. Wanting to relax a bit. Oikawa's driving was smooth, smooth enough to make a crying baby fall asleep. Or enough to make someone go to sleep. Kageyama's eyelids were beginning to close. His head tilted to the side a soft sigh escaping his lips. Oikawa flashed him a warm smile, "I'll wake you when we get home."

 

 

Oikawa did good on his word and woke Kageyama up once they reached their shared apartment. Together they walked in. Oikawa turning on the lights to the house. He set the keys aside. Kageyama walked forward before halting by the beginning on the hallway. "I'm going to bed. You coming?" Kageyama asks. 

The other shakes his head with a frown, "sorry tobio, I have some homework I have to finish by tomorrow. I'll be there in a bit. Sleep well." 

Kageyama nods his head and dissapears into the hallway. Oikawa remains at his post. He closes his eyes waiting. Waiting to hear the bedroom door close. When it did, he still waited. After five minutes he opened his eyes once more. He walked over to the hallway to look at the direction of his and Kageyama's shared bedroom. The door was closed and there seemed to be no signs that Kageyama was awake. The lights of the room were off. So he must have gone to bed already. 

Oikawa rushed over the the couch. He flopped down and took out his phone. A smile formed on his face when he saw he got a new message. 

 

**???**

Hey Tooru. You still awake?

 

**Me**

Yes. What are you doing up princess?

**???**

I'm lonely without you, care to keep me company? 

**Me**

Sure princess. Anything for you. I'll be there in twenty.

**???**

Don't keep me waiting <3

 

Oikawa stood up from his seat. Eyes trailing back to the hallway. He will have to wait an extra ten minutes to ensure the other is sound asleep. He didn't want to leave and have Kageyama wake up to find him hone. Sure he can lie about where he was but what lie hasn't Kageyama already taken? 

 

 

 

Shimizu checked her phone for the tenth time. Where was he? She has been waiting for an hour already. She can't stay out any longer. There are other things she should be doing by now than waiting for her brothers best friend to arrive. Kageyama will hear from this. She will make sure of it. "Shimizu! I'm sorry I'm late!" Hinata cried out running. 

The orange hair male ran up to her. Stopping only a few feet away, panting and trembling. "Sorry I'm late. I ran into Lev and Yaku on the way here. Lev wanted me to stay longer and have some food. Thankfully Yaku understood I was in a rush and allowed me to go." Hinata sighed in relief. 

"Yes I do remember them. They were from the nekoma team back in high school." Shimizu reminiscent.

"Yeah them. The haven't change a bit. Especially Lev. He got kicked twice today." Hinata laughed towards the end. He found Lev's sufferment amusing. Especially when it was because Yaku was scolding him. Shimizu giggled while shaking her head. 

She remembered those two all too well. They were like an old married couple at times. "Hinata since you are one of my brothers best friends, can you help me plan a party for him? I want to congratulate him for his hard work all this semester." Shimizu explained. 

Hinata's face lit up at the sound of a party being thrown. "Sure thing! You can count on me. But."

"But?"

"But why not ask Oikawa? He's close to Kageyama as well." 

Shimizu's face fell. Hinata didn't miss the moment her expression darkened at the sound of Oikawa's name. It was no surprise that Shimizu didn't like him. She found him annoying and coincided. Plus she doesn't like the fact that her brother is dating his old time bully. "I don't like that guy." Shimizu sure was blunt about it. 

"What if Kageyama decides to m-"

"Don't say it Hinata! I don't even want to imagine him being even the slightest related to me." Shimizu responded. 

While Shimizu was explaining her profound disliking for the guy, Hinata looked around. He shouldn't have brought it up. But too late now. 

He has to agree with Shimizu though. Hinata doesn't think that Oikawa is the best fit for his pal. He still has his own grudges against the grand king. How did Kageyama fall for the guy is far from Hinata's knowledge. In all honest Hinata thought that surely Kageyama would end up with _him_. Those two were practically the same but different as well. Sadly things went south real fast. The guy hasn't shown his face for already four years. Hinata can hardly make out what the guy looks like. 

Hinata's eyes wandered some more. Thoughts still crossing his mind. Then he saw it. His eyes opened in shock. He quickly grabbed Shimizu and lead them behind a tree that was across the street. "Hinata what-"

"Look." Hinata pointed. "Isn't that Oikawa?"

Shimizu looked over, eyes also opening at the sight. "You're right." She breathed. Her expression darkened slightly. "But who is he with? Who is she?!"

"Don't know. I've never seen her before. Friend perhaps?" Hinata speaks.

"Don't buy it." Shimizu crossed her arms. 

They continued to watch as the pair laughed together. Their hands were intwerined. Hinata scratched the possibility of the girl being a friend. Oikawa wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Planting a soft kiss on her cheek. The two walked over to a hotel that was just down the street. Shimizu glared at the direction the two went. "You don't think Oikawa." Hinata was hesitant to speak. 

"We need to tell my brother about this. It seems rather strange that a guy would take a friend who is a girl to a hotel. Especially at this time." Shimizu commented. 

"But remember last time." Hinata tried reminding the other of the time Oikawa was accused of cheating. Shimizu frowned. She remembered all to well. But that won't stop her from telling her brother about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any mistakes I have made on this. Please forgive me for also updating this later than I promised. Out internet went down for a few, my apology. 
> 
> When I first watched Haikyuu I actually believed that Shimizu and Kageyama were related XD.


End file.
